1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dentistry instrument including a counter-angle drilling tool, operating by direct vision, and a computer aided visual control, and is particularly concerned with a dentistry drill.
As is conventional in the field of dentistry, reference will be made throughout this specification to a "drill" or to "drilling" where often a "mill" or "milling" is concerned.
Drilling of a dental cavity requires a vision adequate for the work to be performed. Furthermore, the deeper the zone of work, the greater is the required clarity.
Considering the limited space for operation, the dentist does not always have a clear and large enough field of vision to execute the precise work which is required, for example by the preparations for a cavity floor.
Accordingly the tactile feel of the practitioner must make up, in the majority of cases, for any defect of vision in the zone of intervention.
2. Description of the prior art
Some endoscopes have been developed, but unfortunately, they are cumbersome and of no great practical use. Moreover, it seems to be impossible to maintain such apparatus at a constant angular position with respect to the drilling instrument. Furthermore, the image formed does not have the required qualities for the required minute work.
In addition, materials recently used in dentistry demand certain requirements concerning precision and shape, if they are to be used in a reliable and lasting way, such as :
angularity of the wall, PA0 thickness of the material. PA0 adequate usage of new synthetic materials used in dentistry, PA0 facility of use, PA0 precision of operation, PA0 utilization of the current work in dentistry, PA0 high definition of the image, which is transmitted by a video signal, PA0 suppression of the light bundle of the fiber optic, and PA0 use of the fiber optic for transmission of the video signal of the image.
The object of this invention is to remedy these various inconveniences by integrating an optical surveillance kit with the rotary drill used by dentists.